


Domus

by rainbowdracula



Series: Anima [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Peter move in together, and start building up a new life.</p><p>Could probably be read independently of the rest of series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domus

**Author's Note:**

> Commission done for infinity77. [Commission information is here.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions)

The last box was dropped on to the floor, the sound echoing through the cavernous space of Matt's living room. Peter stood in the center of the apartment, hands on his hips, and wondered how he managed to fit so much stuff in his little student apartment – the boxes were stacked three high, pressed against the walls and windows. Matt stepped up behind him, hugging Peter's waist and pressing his nose into Peter's hair.

"Now your mausoleum is full of my crap," Peter declared. "And your TV has been dramatically improved."

Matt chuckled. "That's certainly the first thing I noticed, the TV. Not the boxes of books and memorabilia."

Peter swatted at Matt's arm. Matt nuzzled at him. "Really, though, where did you get half this stuff, Peter?"

"I don't even know anymore," Peter sighed. "It just started appearing one day..."

Foggy came back into the apartment, bright and flushed from moving boxes. "Double check of the truck has found nothing, so we can start on that bookshelf."

"I told you it was enough for you to drive the U-Haul, Foggy," Peter said. "You don't have to help me put together my cheapo bookshelf."

"Nonsense," Foggy declared. "Consider it a housewarming present."

"It's not a new place," Matt pointed out. "It's the same apartment with more stuff in it."

"New to Peter," Foggy said, throwing his arm around Peter's shoulders. "A whole new chapter in your life, man, full of crushing debt and weird vigilantism."

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the box labeled _Bookshelf – Deconstructed_ in Mary Jane's flowery handwriting. He opened up the box, figuring he'd put the shelf next to Matt's sad end table and singular lamp. Foggy crouched down beside him and examined the slats critically.

"You have such a way with words, Foggy," Matt said dryly, running his fingers over the Braille labels on the boxes and picking the one labelled PLATES. He opened it up, patiently sorting through the newspaper-wrapped dishware while Peter and Foggy argued over IKEA furniture.

"What're you planning on using the shelf for? More books?" Foggy asked, as they fiddled with the little Allen wrenches.

"Foggy, please, this is the Captain America memorabilia shelf," Peter huffed.

"Should I be jealous?" Matt asked.

"I'd have to fight the Winter Soldier in a one on one death match," Peter said with a shudder. "I think I'd lose that one."

Matt laughed, organizing Peter's plates with his own. Foggy and Peter managed to get the shelf standing on its little plywood legs and slid the shelves into their proper slots.

"I got to see this Captain America memorabilia," Foggy said. Peter gleefully dragged over the box.

"My pride and joy," Peter declared. "You haven't lived until you've done an eBay bid war. OldFashion8 is a dead man if I meet him in person, the little sniper."

"How dare someone steal your superhero merch. Do they make Daredevil stuff?"

"I think they're afraid of Daredevil suing them," Peter said. "Or breaking them. I do own Spider-Man underwear, though."

"You wouldn't beat up the guy who made a Daredevil action figure, would you, Matt?" Foggy asked. "Wouldn't having your own action figure be the pinnacle of all your life's achievements?"

"If you can find me one, I'll happily display it," Matt said.

"I will hunt eBay until the end of time," Peter solemnly swore. He grabbed a box, opening it up and carefully removing the merchandise from their newspaper cocoons. Matt leaned against the kitchen counter, smiling at Peter's enthusiastic explanations of each piece to Foggy before it was placed on the shelf.

When the shelf was organized and arranged to Peter's exacting expectations, Foggy got up to leave.

"We can count on you for the party next week?" Matt asked as Foggy came over to hug him goodbye.

"Dude, we're officially adult enough to have dinner parties," Foggy said. "Of course I'm going to be there."

He gave Peter a fist bump before exiting the apartment with a wave. Matt padded over to Peter and kissed his cheek; Peter hugged him, smiling brightly, and Matt gripped Peter's wrist, rubbing his thumb over the bumps of his name there.

"Are you excited?" Matt asked. "About moving in?"

"Of course," Peter said. "Think about how easy team-ups will be now."

"We should stagger patrols so no one gets suspicious," Matt advised. "I'd rather people didn't speculate over a potential relationship between Daredevil and Spider-Man."

"I'd love to see those headlines," Peter said. " _Spider-Man Hellbent For Leather?: Vigilante caught in the Kitchen with the Devil!"_

Matt chuckled and cuddled up against Peter, hands slipping under his shirt. Peter giggled, gripping Matt's hands.

"We've got so much stuff to unpack and organize, Matt!" Peter said in mock-outrage. Matt's fingers circled Peter's nipple. " _Matt—!"_

"We still have to christen the bed," Matt murmured.

"I think we've done that enough times," Peter said, but readily let Matt sweep him into a bridal carry, kissing him passionately. Matt carried Peter into the bedroom, pressing him against the mattress and kissing him until they were both breathless.

 

-

 

Matt had minimal interest in video games.

It wasn't that he felt they were beneath him or anything, just...not designed for him. When Peter moved in, he brought with him an XBox and a gaming computer, heart beating rapidly when he explained what they were to Matt.

"I don't really care if you play video games," Matt said, confused by Peter's embarrassment. "Why would I care?"

"I don't know, you just seem very...cool," Peter had mumbled.

"I spent the majority of my youth with my nose in a book," Matt pointed out. "I'm not going to judge you for your hobbies, Peter."

Matt had dragged himself home, tired and aching after a long day of arguing with a slumlord abusing his tenants, and was pathetically grateful when he finally crossed the boundary of the door. He tilted his head to hear for Peter – he got off work two hours ago, having sent Matt a cheery little voicemail. He heard Peter's elevated heartrate, the sharp tinge of fear, and a series of very weird, almost industrial sounds coming from the TV speakers.

"Peter?" he called, walking into the living room and loosening his tie.

Peter jumped, calming down when he saw it was just Matt. "Please wear a bell, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, walking into the bedroom to take off his suit and put on sweatpants. Peter shifted, embarrassed.

"I'm playing a game," he said, hands fiddling with the controller. Matt tilted his head, sitting down beside Peter.

"What game?" Matt asked, listening to the strange noises coming from the TV – trickling water, distant screams, heaving breathing.

"...It's called _Outlast,_ " Peter mumbled. "It's about a guy who gets stuck in an insane asylum where all the patients got out and there was a bunch of sick experiments. You have a camcorder with night vision and that's it."

"Oh, it's a scary game?" Matt said. Peter liked, for whatever reasons, horror movies and took great delight in describing slashers to a baffled Matt. Sometimes they were effective, if there weren't too many jumpscares.

"It's pretty scary, yeah," Peter said. "But you get used to it... _holy shit!_ "

The music suddenly took a turn for the 'screeching violins,' and Peter's hands abused the controller as his heart ratcheted up to a rather worrying degree. Matt's hands hovered, frozen on whether touching Peter now would offer comfort or frighten him more.

After several moments of frenetic button mashing, Peter calmed down some, and Matt wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, you don't get used to it," Peter said. Matt rubbed circles on Peter's shoulder blades.

"Why do you like these games so much, if they scare you?" Matt asked. "I assume you get enough adrenaline with your night job."

Peter shrugged, nuzzling up against Matt. "I don't know, it's kind of an escape from all that. It's sort of...fun? I know I can just reload and start over again..."

Matt didn't say anything, just squeezed Peter closer.

"But I don't feel as scared when you're here," Peter gushed. Matt snorted.

"I'm fairly certain you'd win again eighty-five percent of all move monsters," Matt pointed out. "You hardly need me to protect you."

"Shush, don't you want to soak in the fantasy of being the big strong manly man?" Peter teased. "I mean, the papers are calling you the Man Without Fear."

Matt groaned. "I think we'd win in a slasher movie if we just stuck together."

"Spider-Man and Daredevil versus Michael Meyers would be a mashup for the ages," Peter agreed. He seemed calmer now, soothed by Matt's closeness. "We could've made that movie franchise a lot shorter."

"It would've been a very different movie, though I can't imagine us ever living in the Midwest," Matt said. "Or the fake Midwest."

"We are a couple of city boys, indeed," Peter said. "Also, Hell's Kitchen would probably implode if there wasn't a Murdock in it. Like the ravens at the Tower of London."

"True," Matt said. "Though I don't like the implication that I'm a bird."

"You can always practice bird law," Peter said. "You know, for the birds."

Matt shoved him.

 

-

 

Peter crawled out of his uniform after a grueling patrol, feeling like a bruise covered in sweat and grime. Matt wasn't in yet, and Peter took a shower, sighing as the hot water slicked the long night off of him.

When Peter stepped out of the shower and back into the bedroom, towel wrapped around him, and shivered in the cold. He glanced around the bedroom, eyes landing on the bright red sweater laying on the bed, forgotten in the morning rush. It was one of the few colorful things Matt owned, as grayscale was obviously easier to coordinate, and it was sinfully soft, presumably knitted from the shed fur of bunnies by angelic grandmothers. Peter immediately tugged it on and crawled under the microfiber comforter and silk sheets, curling up into a little ball of snuggly warmth.

Everything around him smelled like Matt and the rich, spicy cologne he preferred, and Peter luxuriated in it, letting it lull him to sleep.

Peter was roused from sleep by Matt kissing where neck meets shoulder, stubble rough against his skin. Peter groaned and tried to squirm away, burying his face in the pillow.

"Go away," Peter mumbled, and Matt smiled, nuzzling his hair.

"But you smell good in my clothes," Matt said. He spooned up behind Peter, and Peter responded by flopping around, face buried in Matt's muscular chest and leg thrown over his waist. Matt hugged him close.

"Your clothes are softer," Peter mumbled. "And warm. And smell nice."

Matt hummed, stroking Peter's hair. "I'm glad you like them."

"Love you," Peter mumbled. Matt showered kissed on the side of Peter's face.

"I love you, too," Matt said, tracing patterns on Peter's back. He was at his happiest when Peter was wrapped up in his arms like this, warm and safe and easy to touch, heartbeat slow and breathing soft. Peter snuffled softly, tightening his grip on Matt before drifting back off to sleep.

Matt stayed awake for a while longer, fingers tracing the muscle and bone shifting under Peter's skin, tripping over scars. He felt like he knew every single inch of Peter, from his plush lips to slender ankles, and wanted to know more, press them together until there was no difference between them anymore. He wondered if the urge would dull over time, the frantic desires settling into something soothing, or if he'd always want them _closer._

Matt fell asleep with his nose in Peter's hair, and dreamed of city and sky.

 

-

 

"I got the job!"

Peter's voice was breathless over the phone, excited and exuberant. Matt smiled at it and said, "Congratulations, you deserve it."

"I've just wanted to work there for so long, and now I finally get to do it and it all just seems so unreal," Peter continued in a rush. Matt listened to his soothing babbling, his own work momentarily forgotten. "I start in two weeks, in the Bioengineering division...I wonder if Stark knows I'm working for him now? Do you think he put a tracker on my name?"

"I think Stark has bigger things to worry about," Matt chuckled. "I'll see you tonight, beloved."

"Tonight," Peter promised. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Matt said, and hung up. He leaned back in his chair, considering his work – it was a bit of a lull period for lawyers, and a Friday to boot. No one would mind if he ducked out a half-hour early, especially with the news of Peter's job.

Matt ended up doing just that, stopping at the florist near the office. He walked in, inhaling the rich smells of the flower blooms, and made his way over to the roses. He trailed his fingers over the petals, stopping at the softest ones.

"Excuse me," Matt softly called to the shop assistant. "What color are these?"

"They're red, sir."

Matt smiled. "Then I'd like a dozen, please."

Flowers in hand, he then swooped into the corner store to pick up those chocolates Peter liked.

"Hot date?" the cashier asked.

"Something like that," Matt replied.

Finally, he went home to the apartment, pausing at the door to inhale the scent of the place – the little home he and Peter were making, warm and wonderful. Matt opened the door and said, "Peter, I'm home!"

"Hey, Matt, how was your day...oh, you shouldn't have!"

Peter kissed Matt on his cheek, smiling the whole time.

"I'm glad you got the job you wanted," Matt said. "I wanted to show you how much."

"You're such a sweetheart," Peter said, taking the flowers and chocolates from Matt. "I can't believe you got this for me."

"When you're happy, I'm happy," Matt said. "I'm fairly sure there's a vase under the sink."

Peter bustled around the kitchen, practically vibrating with joy, and Matt let himself just stand and take him in – how he moved, how he sounded, how he smelt, all the little things that made Peter Peter.

The vase was filled with water and set down on the table, and Peter rested himself against Matt. Matt thought about the apartment, still full of boxes that needed to be organized, Peter's clothes abandoned on the bedroom floor in favor of Matt's, and kissed the top of Peter's head.

"Thank you for being here," Matt murmured. Peter smiled against his neck.

"Of course I'm here," Peter said. "Two halves of a whole, you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> "Bird Law" is an _Always Sunny In Philadelphia_ reference.
> 
> [My Tumblr,](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/) which is the best place to contact me.
> 
> [My commission information,](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/121606093217/writing-commissions) if you're interested in getting your own piece done.
> 
> [Where you can find my original romance/erotica works,](https://damienrinehart.tumblr.com/) all available on Amazon. Hope to have more soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving all your kudos & comments, I really appreciate it!


End file.
